


One more step

by Servena



Series: Post Season 2 Episode 3 „Measure Against the Linchpin” [1]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Gen, Horses, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Miracles, Not Canon Compliant, Post season 2 episode 3, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: „Just one more step.“ – “You keep – saying that.”





	One more step

„Just one more step“, Jingim says close to his ear.

“You keep – saying that”, Ahmad gasps, breathing heavily with exhaustion. The pain in his leg keeps getting worse with every step, a throbbing agony only surpassed by the moment when his dying horse had crushed it underneath. Almost all his weight now rests on Jingim’s shoulders, but the prince hasn’t complained once, instead encouraging him when all Ahmad wants to do is sit down somewhere and never get up again.

“Well, it’s true”, Jingim says now. “If you just focus on one step at a time, we might even make it back to Cambulac.” His voice is cheerful, but Ahmad has known him long enough to hear the edge in it. They won’t make it back to Cambulac, they might not even make it to the next waystation if they keep going like this.

But he keeps up the banter because it makes Jingim happy and distracts him from his pain. “I think I’d rather keel over dead.”

Jingim shakes his head at him. “Always so negative, brother. Laozi has said it, _A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step_.”

“ _Enjoy it, for you - will stumble on the second_.”

Jingim looks at him incredulously. “You made that up.”

“I did – not.”

“You did! I’m the Chinese Prince, I do know chinese proverbs!”

Ahmad lets it go, for after all, he did make it up. Instead he gathers his gaze from the ground in front of his feetto look out over the steppe in front of them. It is truly a barren place, with lots of dust and barely any trees, and no water in sight. If they won’t find some soon, they’re gonna be in even deeper trouble.

“Do we still have water?”

He can hear Jingim shake the water bottle and it is answer enough. “Only a few sips left. We should hold on to it for a little while longer.”

His mouth is dry and full of dust, but he agrees.

Time becomes blurry after that. He keeps his gaze down, ignoring their surroundings to instead focus on the next step and then the next while Jingim leads the way. Still he stumbles twice on the rocky ground. Jingim catches him both times before he can fall, which is good because he isn’t sure he could get up again if he did, even with help.

He is dimply aware that Jingim keeps talking to him, encouraging him to keep going. It’s soothing even if he can barely understand the words over the ringing in his ears.

He can’t tell how much time has passed as Jingim’s loud voice pierces the haze in his head. “Look, Ahmad. Dhengis sends us a gift!”

He looks up. It takes a moment before the sight before him comes into focus and another to find words to speak. “Where did - that come from?”

“It must have escaped from the waystation. Looks like it has been out here for a while.” He can hear the barely-contained excitement in Jingim’s voice.

Ahmad isn’t quite able to share it yet, but there is a small spark of hope. The horse in front of them is not in the best condition, clearly underfed and with scratches from the thornbushes on his sides, but it presents a chance. And yet…

“If this is a gift from Dhengis - couldn’t he have sent us a true - mongol pony? That horse - is a giant!”

“You don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, Ahmad.” They stop a few feet away. They horse watches them, its ears twitching nervously. “Can you sit? I’m going to try to catch it.”

Sitting down on the dusty ground is both agony and bliss, and only leaning against a withered tree makes sitting upright even possible. A part of him still wishes he would never have to get up again. Yet it also allows him to take a good look at his injury and he doesn’t like what he sees: The lower leg is clearly swollen and the bandage is soaked with his blood.

He winces and turns his gaze away to instead watch Jingim approach the horse. He moves slowly to not scare it away while mumbling all kinds of soothing words. Much like he talked to me before, Ahmad muses.

“Hey. Hey, beautiful.” Jingim reaches out his hand and touches the horse’s nose. It huffs nervously, but doesn’t step away.

“So beauty truly is in the eyes of the beholder”, Ahmad says from behind.

Jingim looks back over his shoulder. “Do you want to scare it away?” He turns his attention back to the horse. “Don’t listen to Ahmad, you’re beautiful. Poor thing, all on your own…” He strokes the horse’s side, which relaxes under his touch. “Wanna go somewhere better? I’m sure we can find you some water and hay at home, and a nice stable…”

“That would be nice”, Ahmad mumbles.

When Jingim walks back to him, the horse follows him obediently.

“You should take the horse and ride towards the waystation.” He shifts and winces as the pain in his leg flares up again. “I’ll wait here for you.”

“No way”, Jingim protests, “I’m not leaving you here. Anything could happen to you!”

“I’ll be fine. Besides, you’re more important.”

“Not to me”, Jingim says firmly. “You’re my brother and I won’t leave you. Besides, can you imagine mother if I returned without you?”

Ahmad shakes his head. “You’re never gonna get me up that horse.”

“We’ll see.”

It takes three tries and all of Jingim’s strength, and as Ahmad finally sits on the horse’s back he fears he might faint at any moment. “I hate you”, he groans through gritted teeth, clinging to the horse’s neck for fear of falling right back off. It takes every last bit of his self-control not to cry at the pain he’s in.

“No, you don’t. You’ll thank me later.” Jingim swings himself up the horse behind him with ease.

“I’m not so – sure about that.”

The horse falls into a slow trot beneath them. Ahmad knows that Jingim won’t push it faster out of fear that the weak animal might collapse underneath its two riders, and maybe out of consideration for him. He is grateful. One horse keeling over dead underneath him is certainly enough for a day.

Jingim holds the makeshift reins with one hand and wraps the other around Ahmad’s waist to keep him steady. It feels a little undignified but also comforting in its own way. “Now we’ll be there any moment.”

Ahmad shakes his head. “You keep saying that.”

He can almost hear the smile in Jingim’s voice. “Only because I’m right.”


End file.
